1. Field of the Invention
The device of this invention resides in the area of hair-cutting guides and more particularly relates to a device having two interconnected plate members which align to retain and sandwich hair therebetween to be cut along an edge of the plate members, such edge being straight or curved.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art when cutting hair, one can grasp the hair between the fingers and cut off the length of hair that protrudes below the fingers in a generally straight line. Many hair styles, however, require exact straight lines, for example, in order to achieve the desired effect. Hairstylists who attempt to cut hair freehand in a straight or curved line may not succeed in obtaining the exact geometric straight or curved line desired.
Hair-cutting guides exist in the prior art such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,565 to Maggiore to cut hair from the top of the head at a specified distance from the scalp. Also hair-bobbing gauges exist such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,182,242 to Bennett and U.S. Pat. No. 1,583,540 to Evans, but these gauges are used to cut hair along a straight line at the neck line and curve partially around the head such that they cannot be disposed to make angular cuts around the sides of the subject's hair.